Mysterious Fanfic 2: PasuYuki Fanfic~
PasuYuki Fanfic~ 'is the second mysterious fanfic after Mundo. It is created by Yuki Mizuno and PasuMeta. Chapter 1 Yuki: "Pastel Metallica!" Pastel Metallica: "Y-Yuki?" Yuki: "I just want to say... I love you and you're cute." Pastel Metallica: "Eh?" Fuel-chan: "Ooh, PasuMeta, you love Yuki-chan, huh?" Kanako: "You guys are so sweet together!" Pastel Metallica: "Okay. Yuki, I love you too. No matter what." Chizuru/Fuel-chan: "OMG this is so legit" Maika: "Y e e t" Chapter 2 Yuki and Chaamu (Pastel Metallica) were hanging out with Aki, Jackii, and their friends. Yuki: Hey, Jackii, I love Chaamu. Jackii: g a s p u...you do? Yuki: Y E S Jackii: OMG THE SHIP IS REAL Pastel Metallica: Um...I don't know...I love Yuki also. Fuel-chan: Pastel-chan and Yuki, sitting in a tree. Kanako: K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Yuki: Yes, so...Pasu-chan, wanna go on a date with me? Me and you somewhere? At a restaurant? Pastel Metallica: Well...sure. ''They went to a restaurant...find out in chapter 3! Chapter 3 When they went in, they talk about pleasant things to each other. Yuki: "So, Pastel Metallica, how did you know all of the things?" Pastel Metallica: "Oh, well, I have been knowing all of that stuff a month ago. Hehehe~" Kanako (thinking): "OMG I can't manage things anymore... what if I should use them with my yuri spells to connect them together!" Metari: "Kanako-chan?" Kanako: "M-Metari! ...It was nothing... I guess..." After Yuki and Pastel Metallica talk, and they smooch each other. One day, Ichigo went and said... Ichigo: "PasuYuki? How did you manage to get here? Akari and I were not to get this yet... Would you?" Maika: "Ichigo-chan, you never ever manage to get Akari right there..." Kinzoku: "Yes. Maika-chan is right. So what if Kana gets that problem of yours so she can fix it?" Kanako transformed into a majo and tries to find PasuYuki talking with Ichigo, Maika, and Kinzoku. Kanako: "Now, this is my chance. Get ready, PasuYuki!" ''Pikapika Pokoyume Piritan Pochimochi!'' Kanako: PasuYuki, separate from each other! Ichigo protected the two from Kanako's effective magic, and the magic worked on Ichigo. Pastel Metallica: "Ah! Ouch!" Yuki: "Pastel Metallica? Are you okay?" Pastel Metallica: "Ow, my hand, it hurts." Kanako (thinking): "Oh no, WHAT HAVE I DONE???" Will Kanako see what is up with PasuYuki? Find out in chapter 4! Chapter 4 Pastel Metallica's hand hurts so Yuki and Ichigo take Pastel Metallica to the hospital. Kanako: Pastel Metallica! I'm so sorry. I was practicing my spells and--I am so embarassed... Yuki: Kanako... Kanako: I am sorry, Yuki. Yuki: No it's fine. I should fix this. Pastel Metallica: I can't believe this happened. Kinzoku: I know...Kanako, can you cast a spell to heal her? Kanako: Um...okay... ''Pikapika Pokoyume Piritan Pochimochi!'' Kanako: D-Did it work? Pastel Metallica: I think it did. Kanako: So how do you feel? Kinzoku: Are you okay? Akari: You doing good? Pastel Metallica: I'm okay now. Ichigo: Yay~☆ Yuki: It's okay, Pastel Metallica. Everyone is here. Pastel Metallica: OK, Thank you, Yuki-chan. Yuki: No problem, PasuMeta. What will happen next? Find out in chapter 5! Chapter 5 After Yuki and Ichigo happened it earlier, they are okay especially to Pastel Metallica. But one day, a new and mysterious user appeared behind them, and said... MetaPasu: "Kon'nichiwa, I am MetaPasu, and I am Pastel Metallica's meme!" Yuki: "Sheesh, leave her alone, Metallica Pastel. PasuMeta and I were lovers, together." Pastel Metallica: "I have to transform. Now!" '''Kawarunrun! PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! I am the lovely Cure with the power of colors, Cure Colorful!~ Yuki: "PasuMeta is... Cure Colorful? GO SENPAI!" Ichigo/Akari: "Yay!~" MetaPasu: "Cure Colorful... bet you are never going to beat me, aren't you?" Cure Colorful: "Nonsense, Metallimeme, I saw you doing with your 'full sense'." MetaPasu: "Alright, PASTEL ATTACK!" Cure Colorful: "Representing the Power of Creativity, LovePreBrace!" PreCure! Colored Shock! MetaPasu: "Gya!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone gasps. MetaPasu: "I am going to get you next month, Cure Colorful!" Yuki: "PasuMeta, that was awesome!" Ichigo: "Agreed, because you're the best user I have ever existed!" Pastel Metallica: "Thanks everyone." Will PasuYuki have their happy ending? Find out in chapter 6! Chapter 6 (finale) Yuki: "PasuMeta, thank you for everything." Pastel Metallica: "You too. Thanks Yuki." Ichigo: "We all know that should be super romantic!" Kinzoku/Akari: "I know right!~" Kanako: "Wait!" Akari: "Huh?" Sharara Shararira Pochimochi Atsubare!~ Kanako: "Spread the magic over PasuYuki!" Pastel Metallica: "By the way, can I say something?" Yuki: "Sure." Pastel Metallica: "I love you Yuki. A lot." Yuki: "I love you too, PasuMeta." In the end. they kissed together with the prism of magic realism.Category:User:LoveLife2015 Category:User:CharmTheSecretProfileCreator Category:Fanfictions